


Dark Night

by quiet_rebel



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/pseuds/quiet_rebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles based on Madison Davenport's (Kate) season 3 playlist</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles based on Madison Davenport's (Kate) season 3 playlist as seen on her Instagram https://www.instagram.com/madmadied/ 
> 
> The series title is from the last song she posted on their last day of filming season 3.
> 
> Drabbles will all be under 500 words and from Kate's POV. Updates will be sporadic as I get inspired, but they will touch upon different relationships in her life. Timelines will jump around too. Song titles will also be chapter titles. If you have a request on what song I should do next, leave me a comment and I'll try my best!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

Kate puts on a black dress. The soft garment falls to her knees and she turns to Seth. “Zip me up?”

He's already dressed: black suit, black tie, black shoes, black tattoo. 

Seth moves behind her. His cologne smells like a day at the beach. She stacks her hair on top of her head as he gently puts his hands on her back and pulls the zipper up. His hands stay on her. She lets go of her hair and the strands fall to his fingers. Still, he doesn't move.

“We should go,” she says.

“Why?” He plays with the zipper. 

She knows what he wants to do with it, so she spins away from him. “Because you promised me.”

Five hours ago, Seth had jumped into the running car she was in, holding up a bag of money he had just stolen from the gas station. “Put on something nice, Princess. We're going dancing tonight!”

“Okay, but I'm warning you, I'm a terrible dancer.” He smiles. 

Kate offers him her hand. “Then, follow my lead.” 

With a chuckle, he takes her hand and puts his other one on the small of her back. She looks up at him as they start to move side to side in the tiny motel room. There's no music, but they're in sync. 

“You're not a terrible dancer,” she says. “You're a terrible liar.”

“Busted.” He twirls her, then dips her into his arms. She's laughing when he brings her back up. But when he guides her arms to wrap around his neck, the mood suddenly shifts. It's full of tension and expectation. He presses their foreheads together and she allows her eyes to close as they sway to the song only they can hear. Soon, even their breathing is in sync. 

This is the safest she's felt since they left the Twister.

“Seth?” she says, her eyes still closed.

“Hmm...” His hands move across her back.

“Take off my— ” 

He's already pulling down her zipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby by Cigarettes After Sex  
> https://youtu.be/R2LQdh42neg  
> Lyrics:  
> Whispered something in your ear  
> It was a perverted thing to say  
> But I said it anyway  
> Made you smile & look away
> 
> Nothing's gonna hurt you baby  
> As long as you're with me you'll be just fine  
> Nothing's gonna hurt you baby  
> Nothing's gonna take you from my side
> 
> When we dance in my living room  
> To that silly '90s R&B  
> When we have a drink or three  
> Always ends in a hazy shower scene
> 
> When we're laughing in the microphone & singing  
> With our sunglasses on to our favorite songs


	2. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one turned out darker than I expected. Oops.
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

Richie might have been the first one to kiss Kate, but it was Seth who spread her legs first. A safe house outside of Albuquerque. Middle of summer. Temperature in the hundreds during the day. Only a ceiling fan to keep them cool. When night fell, the heat didn't vanish. 

But it wasn't the heat setting Kate's skin on fire. The Santa Sangre was inside her, and so was Seth. 

His heavy body was a welcome weight on top of hers. She clung to his arms, her nails raking the black flames. He wrapped her legs around him, thrusting deeper and harder inside her. She should moan, call out his name, but she was silent. 

She was on fire, and she felt nothing.

Seth became still. He looked down at her, pushing her red hair from her dampened face. He wasn't going to find what he was looking for. That girl was gone.

Gently, Kate put a hand on his warm cheek. His eyes fluttered closed, and yes, he could imagine that other girl if he wanted to. She lowered his head so their mouths could meet. The kiss was desperate, hopeful; it belonged to that other girl.

When he opened his eyes, he was quiet. She studied him like that night in the Twitty Twister when he had confessed his sins to her, then turned around and made her do the same thing. She remembered feeling sorry for him, just like how she felt sorry for him now.

Fucking her wasn't going to bring her back.

Seth started moving inside her again. This time, slower. If it was his plan to keep the fire burning, it was working. When he drove into her once more, the holy blood started screaming. She said nothing. He placed his hands on both sides of her face, still searching, still waiting.

And he was close; she was closer.

“Come on,” he whispered into her ear. “Come on.”

Like he was urging her to breathe—to become alive—again.

She dug her nails into his back, moaning into his shoulder. 

“Come on. Come on.”

_Breathe._

Kate exhaled with a gasp.

Seth pumped into her a few more times became he groaned and collapsed beside her. They lay together in a tangled mess; the only sounds in the room were their ragged breathing and the spinning fan.

Later, when he reached for her again, she let him touch her fiery skin, kiss her muted mouth, and spread her willing legs.

Fucking her wasn't going to bring her back.

But she could pretend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Closer by Kings of Leon  
> https://youtu.be/eg3F4zpOdK8  
> Lyrics:  
> Stranded in this spooky town,  
> Stoplights are swaying and the phone lines are down  
> Floor is crackling cold,  
> She took my heart, I think she took my soul  
> With the moon I run,  
> Far from the carnage of the fiery sun
> 
> Driven by the strangle of vein  
> Showin' no mercy I do it again  
> Open up your eyes  
> You keep on crying, baby I'll bleed you dry  
> Skies are blinking at me  
> I see a storm bubbling up from the sea
> 
> And it's coming closer [2x]
> 
> You shimmy-shook my boat,  
> Leavin' me stranded all in love on my own  
> Do you think of me?  
> Where am I now, baby where do I sleep?  
> Feels so good but I'm old  
> 2000 years of chasing takin' its toll
> 
> And it's coming closer [4x]


	3. Monster

You hear your parents fighting.

Dad: Quit it!

Mom: That's what I want, Jacob! I just want all of this to end!

Dad: Don't say that! You don't mean that! What about us, the kids?

Mom: It's too hard.

Dad: What is?

Mom: Living in this world.

Later, you find your mom crying in her bedroom. You hold her, but she is already gone.

**

Your hear your dad calling for you as you dream.

Dad: I'm sorry I left you and Scott.

You: Mom was right.

Dad: About what?

You: Living in this world is too hard.

Later, you open your Bible to Psalm 51 and pray for forgiveness.

**

Your hear your brother beg.

Scott: Please don't do this, Kate.

You: I can't believe I wasted so much time trying to save you.

Scott: Please, Kate, don't—

Later, you wash your red hands, but the soap doesn't make you clean.

**

You hear them fighting.

Seth: She's a monster.

Richie: What do you want to do? Leave her on the side of the road again?

Seth: Well, what should we do with her then?

Richie: Why don't we ask her?

Later, you tell them it's a waste of time to try and save you. They hold you, but you're already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster by Meg Meyers  
> https://youtu.be/GVQqZg5BisE  
> I got to know that your heart beats fast and  
> I got to know I'm the only one for you  
> What have I become?  
> I'm a fucking monster  
> When all I wanted was something beautiful
> 
> My love too much  
> Your love not enough  
> My love too much  
> Your love..
> 
> Oh, what it takes out of me to lay by your side  
> Oh, how it aches and it aches  
> You make me wanna die  
> I gotta kill you, my love  
> I gotta kill you, my love  
> Oh, what it takes out of me to lay by your side
> 
> You said forever  
> Now you look right through me  
> You said forever  
> Did your words fall short like you  
> What have I done?  
> I'm a fucking monster  
> When all I wanted was something beautiful
> 
> My love too much  
> Your love not enough  
> My love too much  
> Your love..
> 
> Oh, what it takes out of me to lay by your side  
> Oh, how it aches and it aches  
> You make me wanna die  
> I gotta kill you, my love  
> I gotta kill you, my love  
> Oh, what it takes out of me to lay by your side
> 
> My love too much  
> Your love not enough  
> My love too much  
> Your love


	4. Mercy

Kate doesn't know how to feel sorry for them. She forgets what mercy looks like. So, she tells them words they want to hear.

“It's you I want. Only you.”

“You saved me.”

“I forgive you.”

“I could never leave you.”

“I love you.”

But what she really wants to tell them is

“I don't want you.”

“I saved myself.”

“I did leave you.”

“I hate you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mercy by Boots  
> https://youtu.be/ECvit2sm66A  
> Tuck my gun into your waist  
> Suck your thumb, cry off your face  
> Cuz we're losing light  
> Yeah you're losing light
> 
> All my club-immortal dreams  
> All the hero worship; Kings and Queens are dead and gone  
> They're dead and gone  
> I'll be right there waiting  
> No, I won't
> 
> Shivers up a spine, no more lying every time  
> Daggers in your eyes, get the devil on the line  
> Shivers up my spine, I was lying every time  
> Daggers in your eyes, get that evil off my screen--off my toes
> 
> Tuck my gun into your waist  
> Suck your thumb, dry off your face  
> Cause we're losing light  
> We're losing light
> 
> Float your photo down the stream  
> Take a mercy shot at mercy me  
> A poet's dream;  
> The glowing seeds of grown disease
> 
> Cancel the future  
> Put it on hold  
> Stray from the similar thing, you've gotta sliver and sway  
> Long love lost
> 
> Shivers up my spine, I was lying every time  
> Daggers in your eyes, get the devil on the line


	5. Money Power Glory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one turned out really smutty, but hey, it's a Lana Del Rey song.

The bag of money sits at the foot of the bed as Kate climbs on top of Seth. He grabs her waist and pulls her down for a hard kiss.

“How does it feel pulling off your first heist?” he asks.

She grins against his mouth, her hair falling into his beaming face. “Like a million bucks.”

**  
Kate knows Richie is scared. His fear is like a wayward lightning bolt striking her. She channels the energy into her chest as she leans over him. She glimpses the storms behind his clear blue eyes. Gently, she cups his stoic face with her small hands, and says, “It's okay. You can let go.”

**  
Seth is on his knees in front of Kate, his face buried in between her legs. She arches off the bed with each swipe of his tongue, but a pair of hands push her back on to the mattress. Richie turns her chin, and she sees him stroking his cock. She opens her mouth to receive and she takes him all. She lifts her gaze to Richie, and he smiles, brushing his knuckles against her flushed cheek. 

The storms are gone.

As Seth stands, she moans around Richie's cock, but she doesn't stop. He doesn't stop. 

Then, Seth is front of her again, wearing a condom and opening her legs. He pushes inside her slowly. She moans again, but she doesn't stop. No one stops.

She's lost in a haze of sex and sweat. Richie pumping into her mouth and Seth pumping into her pussy. 

And their hands stay on her. Fingernails digging into her thighs. Palms squeezing her breasts. 

Their voices float around her like careless whispers.

“So good...you're doing so good...”

“That's right...that's our girl...you're our girl...”

“You're perfect, Kate...our angel, our light...”

She doesn't know which words belong to which brother, and it doesn't matter. 

Because right now, the three of them are one.

The brothers both come inside her, and she swallows and she screams. 

Their voices are like a parachute guiding her back to the bed.

“We love you so much, baby girl...”

“Our girl...”

“Ours...”

She reaches for them and they curl up beside her, sandwiching her smaller body in between theirs like a cocoon. Richie is pressed against her back, his lips on the side of her neck, and he drinks from her without using his fangs. Seth is in front of her again, his dark eyes searching her face. 

“How does it feel?” he whispers into her mouth.

She sighs as Seth's hand joins Richie's in between her legs. “Like two million bucks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Money Power Glory by Lana Del Rey  
> https://youtu.be/KqFNAEEFVL4  
> You say that you wanna go  
> To a land that's far away  
> How are we supposed to get there  
> With the way that we're living today?
> 
> You talk lots about God  
> Freedom comes from the call  
> But that's not what this bitch wants  
> Not what I want at all
> 
> I want money, power and glory  
> I want money and all your power, all your glory  
> Hallelujah, I wanna take you for all that you got  
> Hallelujah, I'm gonna take them for all that they got
> 
> The sun also rises,  
> On those who fail to call  
> My life, it comprises,  
> Of losses and wins and fails and falls
> 
> I can do it if you really, really like that  
> I know what you really want, b-b-b-b-baby  
> I can do it if you think you like that  
> You should run, boy, run
> 
> I want money, power and glory  
> I want money and all your power, all your glory  
> Hallelujah, I wanna take you for all that you got  
> Hallelujah, I'm gonna take them for all that they got
> 
> Dope and diamonds, dope and diamonds, diamonds.  
> Dope and diamonds, dope and diamonds, that's all that I want.  
> Dope and diamonds, dope and diamonds, diamonds.  
> Dope and diamonds, dope and diamonds, diamonds.
> 
> I want money, power and glory  
> I want money and all your power, all your glory  
> Hallelujah, I wanna take you for all that you got  
> Hallelujah, I'm gonna take them for all that they got


	6. Whispering

Seth talks in his sleep. Kate listens in the next bed as he whispers names of dead loved ones. It's Richie, Dad, Ma, mostly Richie. She stares up at the dark ceiling in the motel room. Shadows wash over the moonlight and she thinks about making shadow puppets. Instead, she closes one eye and points to the looming shadow on the wall. She plays conductor and makes the shadow dance as the clouds outside move in the night sky. 

As she's waving her finger, another name escapes Seth's lips. 

“Kate.”

Her finger freezes. She almost stops breathing as she turns over to see if he's awake, but his eyes are still shut. 

His jaw clenches as he dreams. “No, Kate, don't.”

She listens intently, wondering what she's doing in there, where he is. And she wants to crawl in beside him and enter that dream world, save him from the monsters chasing him, even if one of them is her.

She considers waking him up, but she's too curious. She wants to see how his dream ends.

Seth's hands turn into fists and he whimpers. He fucking whimpers. She sits up, eyes wide.

“Don't...” he whispers.

She gets out of bed and moves to stand over him.

“Don't leave me.” He sighs the request and just like that, his fists unclench and his jaw relaxes. 

A shadow moves across his face, and she waves her hand over it. The darkness pirouettes away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whispering by Alex Clare  
> https://youtu.be/cEDikZIa6Lc
> 
> Whispering, whispering, whispering, whispering  
> As I pass myself down to my knees.  
> Whispering, whispering, whispering, whispering  
> As I fall through the willow trees, and I said.
> 
> Who will care for the falling?  
> Who will care for the falling... leaves?
> 
> Whispering, whispering, whispering, whispering  
> As I fall through the willow trees, and I said.
> 
> Who will care for the falling?  
> Who will care for the falling?
> 
> Autumn shades, calm my shaking hands,  
> Tender, cool breeze, keeps me where I am.  
> Suddenly here, when I want to scream,  
> Autumn calms me down, keeps me in my dreams.
> 
> Then I went whispering, whispering, whispering, whispering  
> As I pass myself down to my knees.  
> Whispering, whispering, those dew drops are glistening,  
> As I fall through the willow trees, and I said.
> 
> Who will care for the falling?  
> Who would care for the falling?
> 
> Autumn shades, calm my shaking hands,  
> Tender, cool breeze keeps me where I am.  
> Suddenly here, when I want to scream,  
> Autumn calms me down, leaves me in her dreams.
> 
> Keep on falling down, they keep on falling down,  
> Keep on falling down, keep on falling down.
> 
> Autumn shades, calm my shaking hands,  
> Tender, cool breeze, keeps me where I am.  
> Suddenly here, when I want to scream,  
> Autumn calms me down, leaves me in my dreams.
> 
> Autumn shades, calm my shaking hands,  
> Tender, cool breeze, keeps me where I am.  
> Suddenly hearing, when I want to scream,  
> Oh, please just cut me down, leave me in my dreams.


	7. After Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one went a little longer! Whoops.

Richie bites Kate because she asks him. At first, he argues with her.

“You don't want this, Kate,” he says. 

But his clear blue eyes betray him. 

He wants it. 

So, she tilts her head back and bares her neck to him. 

“Please, Richie.” She starts to tremble, but when Richie takes her into his arms, she becomes still.

He looks at her one more time with his blue eyes before they flash yellow and his fangs emerge. He sinks his sharp teeth into her neck and she gasps. She thinks about those moments in Mexico when she used to inject Seth with his special kind of venom. The euphoria on his face. The way he collapsed into a peaceful oblivion.

She wants it.

**

Kate stares at the man she just killed in the alleyway behind the bar. She knew she had lost control, but she had been so damn hungry. She's on her knees next to the dead man as Richie walks out of the shadows. He doesn't give the man a second look. Just shrugs and says, “It happens.”

She wants to cry, but no tears come out. Her stomach is full; that seems to be enough.

“Hey.” Richie helps her up, holding her against his chest. She gets blood on his clean pressed shirt. “Next time, save some for me.” He tilts her head so their eyes meet and he brushes a finger over her stained lips. “Let me have a taste.” 

She stands on her tip-toes until their mouths connect. His tongue sweeps over hers and she moans, now dizzy from Richie's kiss. When he pulls away, he smiles. “Cotton candy.”

**

Kate bites Richie because she asks him. This time, he doesn't put up a fight.

They're in bed, naked. She's on top of him. He's already inside her, looking up at her with those clear blue eyes that always, always give him away. He grips her waist as she rocks back and forth. She slips her hand in between her legs to touch herself and Richie groans at the sight.

“Let me have a taste,” he says.

She lifts her wet fingers to his mouth. He sucks them clean and pulls her down to him so he can kiss her. He lowers his hands to give her ass a hard squeeze. She rotates her hips; each circle pushing Richie's cock deeper into her. 

And that's when she sinks her fangs into his neck. 

“Kate.” He melts in front of her. “Fuck.” He buries his hands in her hair as she bites down harder. Richie bucks up against her, shouting her name again.

And she's coming apart with Richie still inside her and her fangs still inside Richie. 

**

They pass the day by staying in bed. Even though the hotel is smoke-free, Richie lights up a cigarette for both of them. Kate takes in a long drag before exhaling. The cloud drifts aimlessly to the ceiling.

“What do you miss?” Richie asks.

She could say she misses being out in the sunlight, but she actually prefers how the moonlight feels on her skin. She could say Scott, but he disowned her a long time ago. So, she tells Richie the truth.

“I miss Seth.” Saying his name still makes her useless heart ache.

Richie's quiet, so she turns to him. His stoic face tells her nothing, but those blue eyes tell her he feels the same.

He tucks his burning cigarette in between his lips and casually says, “Well, let's go pay my big brother a visit tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Midnight by Dorothy  
> https://youtu.be/d7DYCvCDeU8
> 
> Ooooh, after midnight!
> 
> Whoah!  
> Set me on fire  
> Whoah!  
> Kerosine eyes  
> Whoah!  
> Lookin' right through me  
> Sellin' my soul for one night  
> Whoah!  
> Doin' me dirty  
> Whoah!  
> Tellin' me lies  
> Whoah!  
> You are not worthy  
> Tellin' myself it's the last time
> 
> Cuz nothin' good comes after midnight  
> Ain't no good love comes from pain  
> Whoah whoah!  
> Nothing good comes after midnight  
> Ooooh!  
> When you play the devil's game  
> Ooooh, after midnight
> 
> Whoah!  
> Draggin' me under  
> Whoah!  
> Cuttin' me down to the bone  
> Whoah, we're standing on the edge  
> Fallin' for a rollin' stone
> 
> Cuz nothing good comes after midnight  
> Nothing good, nothing good  
> Ain't no good love comes from pain  
> Whoah, oooh  
> Nothing good comes after midnight (nothing good)  
> Ooooh  
> When you play the devil's game  
> Ooooh, after midnight
> 
> Whoah!  
> Cuz nothing good comes after midnight  
> Nothing good comes after midnight  
> Ain't no good love comes from pain  
> Ain't no good love comes from pain  
> Nothing good comes after midnight  
> Nothing good (oooh)  
> When you play the devil's game  
> Ooooh, after midnight


	8. Voodoo

Kate remembered when Sunday mornings used to mean waking up to help Mama make breakfast. Scrambled eggs. Toast with strawberry jam. Orange juice. Coffee. Then, it was off to church, where she sat in the front pew with Mama and Scott, listening to her father preach about the Lord keeping a watch over the wicked and the good.

Now, Sunday mornings meant something else to Kate. It meant sleeping in next to a man who just robbed a convenience store last night. It meant waking up to his mouth in between her legs. It meant taking a shower with her back pressed against the wet tiles as he buried his cock deep inside her. It meant eating cold breakfast burritos in the middle of the afternoon while he cleaned his guns and counted the stolen bills. It meant flipping through the three channels of the rabbit ear TV late into the evening as he finished the bottle of whiskey.

“Come to church with me,” Kate said to Seth one Saturday.

He blinked twice. “For what?”

“I think we need it.” She only had to kiss and pull him to bed to convince him. 

The next morning, Kate and Seth went to church. She dipped her finger into the holy water and did the sign of the cross ( _Father, Son, and Holy Ghost_ ) before motioning Seth to do the same. They sat through the service even though it was all in Spanish. As the collection plates were passed around, Kate watched the ushers take them to the back room. She met Seth's gaze, already reading his mind.

After the last hymn was sung and everyone headed toward the exit, Seth grabbed her hand and spoke in her ear, “We didn't come here to repent, did we?”

“No, sweetheart, we didn't.” She kissed him before approaching the priest. As she introduced herself to him, she glanced over her shoulder to see Seth slip through the back room. 

“Is there anything you have to confess, child?” the priest asked in Spanish.

Smiling, Kate turned back to him and said, “No, Father, I don't.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voodoo by Bryce Fox  
> https://youtu.be/O9_RskzZkxE
> 
> I'm in the business, a risky business  
> You're so inviting, I can't resist it  
> I know you, baby doll  
> I know you, you do voodoo
> 
> I know your intake  
> My flesh and love break  
> My paranoia, my insecurity  
> But still I want you all  
> I know you, you do voodoo  
> I know it
> 
> [Chorus]  
> It's like I'm born to play with fire, I think I like it  
> I want your trouble by my side, I think I like it  
> I want to feel your pins and needles  
> Pins and needles  
> I know you, you do voodoo
> 
> Ain't got no stitches in single digits  
> You got inside me, I got your message  
> I know you, baby doll  
> I know you, you do voodoo
> 
> I love your company, sexy richness  
> That's what I'm finding them crazy bitches  
> I swear that I'm in love  
> I know you, you do voodoo  
> I know it
> 
> [Chorus Variation]  
> It's like I'm born to play with fire, I think I like it  
> I want your trouble by my side, I think I like it  
> I want to feel your pins and needles  
> Pins and needles  
> I know you
> 
> And now, the breakdown


	9. Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible season 3 spoilers/speculation

They take care of her in different ways. 

When the sky is blue, Seth holds her in bed. She curls against him with her head on his chest. He whispers “Shhh...” when the nightmares come, “I'm not leaving...” when she whimpers, “I'm right here...” when she jerks awake.

And when she looks up at him, she can see the fear in his dark eyes. He's wondering if she is Kate. His Kate. So, she takes his hands—his bare hands—and presses them under her shirt to show him he can touch her.

“I won't hurt you,” she says.

And he leaves his hands on her skin to tell her he won't hurt her either.

When the sky is black, Richie crawls into bed with her, but he doesn't hold her. He sits across from her, talks to her like she never died in front of his eyes, cracks jokes, and when he finally makes her laugh, she says, “Thank you.” Then, she climbs into his lap. It takes a moment before he realizes he can wrap his arms around her. She falls asleep in that position.

In the morning, she wakes up in Seth's arms. Sometime before sunrise, the brothers must have traded. This goes on for days, weeks. One brother holding her in the sunlight, the other holding her in the moonlight. 

Then, one day, the sky is gray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human by Aquilo  
> https://youtu.be/V9Bc5bKnYdY
> 
> I know that it’s been rough,  
> It shows in your reflection,  
> You’ve fallen out of touch,  
> Got lost along the way,  
> I know it’s not enough,  
> But these things they all get better,  
> And even if its tough,
> 
> This is us, you know it on the inside,  
> This is us, so you should show it on the outside,  
> This is us, dust the dust up off your shoulders,  
> Feet on ground, you’ll come round,  
> And be human again.
> 
> I know that its been hard,  
> But even when its hurting,  
> You’re gonna have to start,  
> To learn to recognise,  
> That even in the dark,  
> Theres lines between the spaces,  
> Hiding where you are,
> 
> This is us, you know it on the inside,  
> This is us, so you should show it on the outside,  
> This is us, dust the dust up off your shoulders,  
> Feet on ground, you’ll come round,  
> And be human again.


	10. Big Bad Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for 3x04

“Let him go.”

Kate recognizes his voice before she does. Amaru smiles, tossing Scott aside, then turns to Seth. He has his gun raised. The last time he ever pointed a weapon at her was—

“You have really fucked up my life, you know that?” Seth keeps the gun pointed at her—them. 

Amaru steals her memory. “What was it that you said to her? Stick with me and you'll make it through without any bumps or scrapes, right?”

Kate watches helplessly as Seth reacts. His gun dips slightly, enough for Amaru's desire for his soul to intensify—ever since she spotted him fighting in that cage, ever since Amaru filed through her memories with curiosity and wondered what Seth Gecko meant to her.

“I want to taste your soul,” Amaru says to him. Her hunger burns through Kate's body, and Kate screams, but no one can hear her.

“Sorry, don't have one,” Seth says.

It only makes Amaru more curious as she moves closer to him.

Then, a sharp pain flares from behind as Scott stabs her. Amaru is the one screaming into the void this time. Kate blinks, suddenly aware again. She's looking at Seth, clutching her wounded side. She has to tell him before Amaru takes over again. She has to end this. 

“Do it, Seth, please...shoot me, please...I can't do this anymore...” She sobs. 

His face breaks: confusion, fear, relief, worry...then he drops the gun again. All the way.

He reaches for her.

Kate and Scott plead for him to not touch her, but he doesn't listen.

“No, no, don't...” She hunches over in pain, not from Scott's sword, but from Amaru as she slams Kate into her prison again.

_He's mine._

Amaru grabs Seth's hand. He groans as she touches his face. Already, she's feeding. Kate becomes entangled with him, and he's screaming too. Only this time, there is someone there who can hear.

_Kate!_

Amaru hears him too. “You lied. You do have a soul.” Greedy now, she tightens her hold on Seth.

Seth's screams grow fainter, and his dark eyes well with tears and shock. Kate struggles to break free again, but she's stuck in a net Amaru has cast over her. She's not done with Seth's soul yet.

_“Just you and me, buddy.”_

_“You never told me that.”_

_“I should have stood by him.”_

_“This isn't what she would have wanted.”_

Memory after memory flows through her until Scott wedges himself in between them. Amaru falls to the ground as Scott grabs Seth. They run off to a waiting vehicle, and as Amaru picks herself up, Brasa and Zolo appear at her side, watching the truck speed off.

Kate retreats, also watching, but with relief. They're okay.

But Amaru smirks. _Not for long._

“Did you get what you needed, my queen?” Brasa asks.

Amaru looks down at her hands. Bare, but still filled with the electric taste of Seth's soul. “For now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Bad Wolf by Elliott Moss  
> https://youtu.be/nHvIm-teNSc
> 
> Don’t lock me out  
> Like I’m the big bad wolf  
> No barricades  
> I’m gonna blow them down, down, down
> 
> Oooh you gotta  
> Oooh you gotta  
> Oooh you gotta let me in
> 
> Don’t be scared  
> I won’t bite  
> I can’t help while  
> You’re inside  
> Don’t be scared  
> I won’t bite  
> I can’t help while  
> You’re inside
> 
> Open up  
> Let me in  
> Or I’m gonna blow your house down  
> Open up  
> Let me in  
> Or I’m gonna blow your house down
> 
> I can’t help while you’re inside
> 
> Retract the claws  
> And I’ll knock on your door  
> I know you’re hurt  
> But whatcha hiding for?
> 
> Oooh you shoulda  
> Oooh you shoulda  
> Oooh you shoulda let me in
> 
> Don’t be scared  
> I won’t bite  
> I can’t help while  
> You’re inside  
> Don’t be scared  
> I won’t bite  
> I can’t help while  
> You’re inside
> 
> Open up  
> Let me in  
> Or I’m gonna blow your house down  
> Open up  
> Let me in  
> Or I’m gonna blow your house down
> 
> I can’t help while you’re inside


	11. Kalopsia

Kate likes to watch Seth. The way his brows knit as he plans the next job. The way he licks his lips after taking a drink from his beer bottle. The way he checks his watch to make sure the time matches the clock on the wall because he can never, ever be off. 

In fact, she's mesmerized by him. This thief who took everything from her, and how easily he lets her take from him as she straddles him in bed. She slides down on his cock and she watches him. His long lashes flutter as his eyes roll back. The veins in his neck constrict as she begins to move up and down. The sweat trickle down his temples. His mouth drop open, calling out her name.

She calls out to him too. “Seth...Seth...”

His gaze falls on her and he's watching her watching him. His eyes darken and his grip on her waist tightens. She needs to feel more of him, so she quickens her tempo, never breaking eye contact with him as her body begins to shake. 

“That's it, baby girl.” 

_Baby girl._

It rolls off his tongue and down her spine. 

Soon, she unravels and Seth groans underneath her as he finds his own release. Breathless, she collapses on top of him. He runs his fingers through her hair. She lifts her head slightly, watches him smile before giving him a soft kiss.

Then, she finally looks away.

To the person sitting in the chair across the room.

Where Richie is watching Kate watching Seth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kalopsia by Queens of the Stone Age  
> https://youtu.be/NdiSbAaVICc
> 
> I never lied to myself tonight  
> Rose-tinted eyes colour my sorrow a shade of wine
> 
> Bye bye black balloon  
> I'll see ya real soon  
> Wave bye bye  
> Bye bye
> 
> Oh why you so sad?  
> What have they done?  
> Forget those mindless baboons  
> They're off playing god  
> Copy cats in cheap suits  
> All playing it safe  
> While cannibals of bad news  
> Consume the parade
> 
> Is it wonderful?
> 
> Kalopsia... [5x]
> 
> Far, far from shore - sure  
> The land of nightmares  
> Gone...  
> Forever more  
> And I love you more  
> Than I can control  
> I don't even try
> 
> Why would I?
> 
> Oh, why the long face?  
> You've got it all wrong  
> Forget the rat in the race  
> We'll choke chain them all  
> Fates favor the ones who help themselves  
> The rest feel the sting of the lash  
> As they row (As they row) the boat (the boat) straight to hell, hell, hell  
> Row


End file.
